


Training With Urshifu

by SmallFlame



Series: Inferno [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Forced, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Human/Pokemon Sex, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Other, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Triple Penetration, sorry leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFlame/pseuds/SmallFlame
Summary: Leon "trains" with Urshifu. It doesn't go how he expected it to.
Relationships: Leon/Urshifu
Series: Inferno [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002192
Kudos: 61





	Training With Urshifu

Leon stretched his arms high above his head, tilting to the left then the right, groaning before escalating to a yell as he finished. He smiled, satisfied and ready to begin; taking a deep breath while slapping the sides of his cheeks, bouncing in place with excitement.

Today was the day he was finally going to complete his training! Master Mustard gave in and told him that if he could make it to the clearing and spar with Urshifu, he would finally be able to say he completed the challenges of the Isle of Armor. Leon lept at the chance, considering his previous time here was quite frankly embarrassing because of his horrid sense of direction.

He nodded to himself, proceeding to preform his signature Champion pose out of habit. No one else was here, but it was mainly done for himself anyway. Even though he was no longer the Champion, some things were harder to let go of than others.

With vigor and determination he set off into the woods, pumping his fist into the air to help psych himself up. The temperature outside was a little too warm for his taste, but he wasn't about to let that stop him! The dirt and foliage crunched underneath his feet as he kept a steady pace, with every step he took he made mental notes and pictures of his location.

"Not gonna get lost this time! I'll make you proud Master Mustard! Hoo-ah!"

That's right, this time was going to be different! He had paid extra, extra attention this time around. He studied and practiced so there was no way he was gonna lose. His hoots and hollers continued, but as he got deeper into the woods, nature began to drown out his sounds until he dissapeared into the thicket.

-

It had been a couple hours now, or at least he was pretty sure since the sun had long left its position in the sky. Leon was panting pretty heavily, even for him, still keeping at it despite his pace slowing down considerably so. He was sure he was still heading in the right direction, there was no way he screwed it up AGAIN. Just no possible way, right?! He wiped the sweat off his forehead, his legs really feeling the burn now. Leon was a pretty fit guy all things considering, however it felt like he had been jogging for literal hours, and he was starting to get rather tired. Just where the hell was his destination??

As if on cue, he spotted a clearing up ahead, along with the faint sounds of running water. His eyes sparkled at the thought of wonderful water coating his dry throat, and swiftly picked up his pace to reach the liquid salvation.

However, as soon as one foot stepped into the clearing, he felt a sharp **-TWHACK-** collide with him right in the middle of his back, like something had hit him. Leon fumbled toward the ground in surprise, wincing in pain. It happened so fast he couldn't even process or stop it. What the hell hit him in the first place?!

He tried to lift himself up but his body was exhausted; his legs wobbly from all the running, and his back now sore from the attack. He attempted to prop himself up with at least his elbows, but he was quickly pushed down by a strong force, his face pressed deeply into the grass.

"Ugh! What the hell- who's there?!" He yelled out, trying to get a good look at the assailant behind him, which was rather difficult considering the eye closest to the ground was squinted shut. His vision was blurry for just a second before it focused, revealing the large mystery attacker to be...

"Wait- Urshifu?? Ha! I found you! Er- I guess you found me technically."

Urshifu snorted. It towered over Leon in height and size, and remained still as it glared down at the former Champion. It wasn't completely sitting on him, more like kneeling over him with one paw pressed against his back. Leon tried to wiggle out of its grasp with no avail. This Pokémon was _waaaaay_ bigger and heavier than him, there was no way he could force it off.

Leon cleared his throat, still looking at it with one eye. "So I'm glad we could finally meet! We're uh supposed to spar so I can finally past this test, how about you let me go so we can get this shebang started, yeah?"

He flashed a grin at the bear, his tone lighthearted; but the Pokémon didn't budge. Instead it snorted at him again and leaned in close, blowing hot air into Leon's face. His eyes fluttered and his nose scrunched in return. He didn't know what Urshifu's deal was but he suddenly got a weird feeling forming in his gut. He swallowed.

"Uh Urshifu? What-"

Like on cue, Urshifu suddenly grabbed the belt from Leon's tunic along with his arms, pulling them behind his back and tying them together. It moved so fast Leon couldn't even blink. Was this apart of the training?? How did it know how to tie a knot anyway?

Panic was starting to show but he kept a steady tone. "Whoa whoa! Hey-" he tried to lift his head but it was swiftly shoved back down with one paw, and the other grasped his pants and tugged them off with ease. Leon's face radiated a bright red as he started to struggle, desperately trying to turn or get up with no avail. Urshifu lifted its paw for a second, finally allowing Leon to turn to face it, which quickly proved to be a mistake.

Leon's eyebrows furrowed in panic and his eyes shook. "Urshifu get off me! Stop this- _MMPF?!_ "

Without warning the bear had shoved its impressive length deep into Leon's mouth. He flinched in shock and tried to remove himself but the Pokémon had a strong grasp on the back of his head, it wasn't letting him go anywhere. Leon's jaw was stretched to accommodate Urshifu's throbbing cock, it was just so much that tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. It was so big there was no possible way he could fit it all down his throat, he reached the middle of its girth at best. What the hell was happening right now?? He was just supposed to spar and catch this bear for his training, this definitely wasn't what he was expecting!

To his fear the bear Pokémon began thrusting in and out of his throat, causing him to gag. The giant penis rubbed all over his tongue, the taste and smell of it making him want to somersault into the atmosphere but unfortunately he was held securely in place by the pseudo legendary.

"Mmmgm-ppghh!!!" He tried to yell but it was pointless, Urshifu at this point was still wild so there was no chance in hell it would ever listen to him. Leon felt his own cock twitch down below, something he kicked himself for. He knew he was hating this assault but his body was heating up incredibly so. Tears poured freely down his cheeks now, not that they stopped Urshifu from pounding his thick length down Leon's throat. Golden eyes opened wide as he tasted something salty coating his mouth, and instinctively began kicking his legs, desperately trying to get away. Like everything else, it was no use. Urshifu grasped his head rather tightly and humped forward, releasing all of its white fluid into Leon's mouth.

Leon clenched his eyes shut, trying his best not wanting to swallow any Pokémon spunk but it got to the point where it felt like was going to drown. More tears fell as he began gulping the best he could. There was just so much that kept coming, and Urshifu wasn't moving from its spot. He truly felt like he was going to suffocate!

Finally Urshifu backed away, resulting in Leon coughing and hacking up all the excess fluid he couldn't swallow. He wheezed and sputtered, cheeks burning red, his lungs on fire. Urshifu didn't give him a second to rest before grabbing his head again and shoving him down to the ground again, stomach facing down with his ass up in the air. Leon's heart began to beat faster as Urshifu got closer. This couldn't be happening! What the hell was wrong with this Pokémon?!

Urshifu's face got right in front of Leon's heat, sniffing and blowing hot air from it's nose. The closeness sent Leon into a frenzy.

"Urshifu wait! Don't- don't do this-aahhhggg!!" As usual his begging fell on deaf ears as the bear opened its mouth to shove its tongue deep inside, snaking it in, around and all over Leon's asshole. The former Champion moaned pathetically as Urshifu's tongue coated his tunnel, his own member really twitching now. His hips were bucking against his will as if they were saying they wanted more and more, but he himself was dreading what was undeniably coming next.

Deciding it had prepared Leon enough, Urshifu leaned back and placed its throbbing length at his wet entrance, the size of it all was enough to send genuine fear down Leon's spine. He attempted to shake his head, panting raggedly while trying to look back at the Pokémon from the ground.

"No...don't...it's too big- it's gonna be too big...!"

Urshifu grabbed his hips and without delay it thrusted forward, piercing itself deep inside Leon's ass. It was big, so incredibly big, with each inch of its progress Leon let out a frightful scream, scaring all birds from the treetops. He couldn't breath, it was widening him up with every push, his ass was on fire! There was no way it could fit all the way in, but sure enough it did. The bear was able to sheath the entirety of its cock down into Leon's anus, the feeling of painful fullness causing his chest to rise and fall rapidly.

It waited only a brief moment before it starting pounding Leon's hole, moving nearly all the way out before slamming harshly back in.

" _Oooohhh_ -ahhh U-Urshifu!!" A lustful moan escaped Leon's slack lips, his eyes half lidded and hated over. This feeling was unbearable in ways more than one. He hated how this Pokémon was forcing its way onto to him, ruining his insides and his perfect body. It didn't have a care in the world as it clenched his hips roughly, no doubt leaving marks behind while its fat cock seesaw'd in and out of his entrance. And yet...the sensation set his entire being ablaze, his stomach twisting with pleasure, his own dick straining for release. Leon's screams quickly turned into more depraved moans with every thrust, his legs shaking even more than before.

"Urshifu-" he choked out between groans, his body lurching forward with each slam. "T-turn...turn me around-"

Surprisingly the bear heard that command, and did just that. Flipping Leon over while its dick was still buried deep in his asshole. Leon's face was flushed, tinted a deep crimson with bits of grass and dirt stuck to his wild hair. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he took in the entire form of the bear that was currently fucking him. He looked up with tears from his eyes and drool on his lips, quickly losing himself to the assault.

Leon had a delirious thought. _'Maybe this is the training somehow?? I can't lose...I can't lose...'_

"Hnnng!" A sharp thrust snapped him out of his thoughts, the new angle allowing Urshifu to go even deeper. It had pulled him up by his hips and angled itself downward, holding his legs apart as it continued to ravage him. The speed of which this Pokémon was capable was blinding. Leon tried to block out the sounds that was coming from his hole but there was no possible way. He looked at his stomach to see Urshifu's relentless cock pushing up from the inside, seeing the bulge alone caused Leon to scream that quickly turned into a moan.

Everything hurt so bad, his ass was being destroyed, but a part of him didn't care- and that scared Leon out of his mind. Pleasure was overtaking him, every nerve in his body was yelling out MORE while his brain desperately shouted STOP! Before he knew it Urshifu grabbed his thighs and leaned in, his fluid exploding into Leon's body.

Leon arched his back and tossed his head from side to side, screeching as he was being filled to the brim by Urshifu's sperm. He felt horribly disgusting inside and out but... he couldn't deny that the fullness was incredible. He panted through the heat, his voice raw from the cries and yells, hips bucking up taking everything in.

"Ur..shi...fu...d-don't stop..."

The bear snorted in amusement; or maybe that was Leon's delirium taking over. Either which way, Urshifu didn't stop. It picked Leon up with its sturdy arms and held him steady, lifting his entire body off the ground. It grasped his waist dangerously tight as it pounded away into his poor abused hole, the elevated position making it easier for Urshifu to slam upward with quickening speed.

"Ohhh...ohhh!!!" Leon's head bounced pathetically along with the rhythm of Urshifu's humps. His mouth hung open, gasping for any breath he could. His breathing had long turned ragged as he panted and moaned from his assault. His mind was in a fog. The beating of his heart rang so loudly in his ears and yet; everything else was incredibly muted.

Every time he glanced down at his expanding stomach he clenched his eyes shut, but they always opened in the end, lidded heavily and faded in color.

A loud, sudden roar from the attacking Pokémon snapped him out of his daze; freezing up as he felt Urshifu release into him, filling him up even more. Without warning, the bear dropped Leon's body coldly to the ground, resulting in a sharp yelp from the disgraced Champion as he bounced roughly onto the grass.

Oh his entire body ached from head to toe. His throat was sore, his stomach groaned, and above all his ass was just...he didn't want to think about it. Slowly and painfully, Leon attempted to crawl away as Urshifu continued to roar above him. Maybe it was done with him? Maybe he ended up winning?? More than likely that this entire was a loss he'd just have to live with somehow. The fall cleared his head just enough to remember this was super fucked up and he had to get the hell out of here.

To his worst fears realized; this training from hell was far from over. Urshifu's roar was a summoning call, as not one, but two more Urshifu appeared from behind the trees. Leon's dusty gold eyes opened wide as they got closer and closer, looking down at him like freshly prepared meat.

-

Honey looked at her watch with furrowed eyebrows, setting a finger upon her cheek as she pursed her lips. She turned on her heels and headed toward the back room, obnoxiously clicking against the hardwood dojo floor.

As usual she found Mustard playing away with his video games, not noticing her come in. Honey coughed, and put her hands on her hips in a worried stance.

"Dear...Leon left hours ago and now it's getting late...aren't you worried? Surely his training couldn't be taking this long, could it?"

Mustard laughed and paused his game, turning around to look at his concerned wife. "Honey, this is Leon we're talking about! It takes him forever to get places, and when he does get there, he always takes his damn time because he's just that thorough! He'll be done when he's done! No need to worry."

He laughed again and turned back around to his game and resumed, leaving Honey to sigh as she held her cheek in her hand. "If you say so dear..."

-

The passage of time held no meaning to Leon at the moment of his current predicament. His body didn't feel like it belonged to him anymore as the Urshifu continued to fuck him senseless.

Two were ravaging his ass with ferocity; one was under him and the other behind, stretching him out far beyond what Leon thought was possible. The last Urshifu was pounding in and out of his mouth, grasping his purple hair roughly. Tear stains were plain upon his face along with other liquids, but his eyes were red, and lidded with pain and out of mind pleasure.

Over the past couple hours they came in him multiple times and fucked him in numerous positions, never letting the poor ex-Champion catch a break. Leon resisted them-or at least tried to- at first. But it quickly proved to be a fruitless effort as they easily overpowered him without breaking a sweat. He realized it was better to give into the Urshifu and their feral desires, hoping that they would tire of him and leave, but they showed no signs of slowing down to his dismay.

Their stamina was truly a incredible thing to experience first hand, that; Leon was in awe of. The three of them roared in unison, gripping his limbs tight as they came again, flowing into him and down his legs and throat.

Leon hacked up liquid as soon as Urshifu removed it's throbbing member from deep inside his mouth, gasping as the other two cocks popped out of his destroyed ass.

A wave of relief ran through his body for just a split second, taking in a deep breath the best he could. However the dread of being empty crept up within him, and his entire being moved on its own. As the Urshifu left from under him, he found himself crawling pathetically to them, grasping the leg of the one closest to him.

He panted; crazed and desperate, looking up at the Urshifu with lustful eyes.

"W-wait Ur-urshifu...pick...pick me up! P-please!" His cheeks were flushed and drool was running down his chin. Leon's entire body was in incredible pain but to the point of where it reached bliss, for better or worse.

Urshifu snorted and grabbed the trainer with ease, lifting him up and immediately placing him back onto its still erect penis. Leon moaned in pleasure as he slid down, taking all of the Pokémon's massive cock in, the feeling of fullness returning once again. He sighed, his mouth opening wide as he wrapped his legs around the bear, lifting himself up and slamming back down to the best of his ability.

When the tip of Urshifu's cock hit just the right spot, he yelled into the night. Dawn? Dusk? Hell he wasn't sure at all. Whenever it was, the cool air licked the numerous amount of sweat his skin keeping him cool as he fucked himself into oblivion.

"A-ah! Y-yes! Urshifu!! My stomach! Hnn!!"

Urshifu gripped Leon tight and joined in, pounding upward unforgivingly. Tears burst from Leon's eyes out of nowhere as he buried his face into the Pokémon's fur. He didn't have any control of himself anymore and accepted the fact that this might be his fate.

What would happen to him? Is this all he would be good for him this point on? No one had come looking for him...and why would they? He wasn't the Champion anymore. He didn't matter. He would live out the rest of his life as a toy for Urshifu to fuck and nothing else. Who would miss him really?

...Hop would. Of course Hop would miss him, and then he would come looking for him. What if Hop ran into the Urshifu? What would they do to him?

Leon snapped back to reality as Urshifu finished inside him for the last time, growling loudly into the air, gripping Leon tightly to its chest.

"Aahhhnn-NNNG!!!" Leon yelled alongside the Pokémon, his stomach getting fuller and fuller, it's limit was reached a while ago. Satisfied, Urshifu tossed Leon to the ground, sending him skidding across the grass where he ended up landing next to his long discarded clothes and materials. Leon was barely able to move, his entire body ached to unbelievable amounts, and his mind was fading fast. He managed to turn to his side in time to vomit, coughing and hacking up numerous fluids. Soon after his vision began to go, catching a blurry glimpse of Urshifu walking forward him before blacking out completely.

-

Leon didn't really remember the time he went missing in the Isle of Armor all that well. Apparently Mustard and others spent two weeks looking for him before finally finding him at the bottom of a secluded cliff. His clothes had rips and tears all over and he looked absolutely terrible, not to mention his body was in horrible shape. Mustard and Honey felt so guilty that they stayed with him during his whole recovery period at the hospital, along with Hop and their mother. During the night Leon would always toss and turn in his sleep, his face contorted with pain, sweating furiously. He would always settle down after a bit, but he wouldn't wake up no matter what the doctors did, so they decided to wait it out whether they wanted to or not.

When he finally became conscious, it caused so much commotion that the Gym Leaders had to help pull security duty to ward off worried fans and reporters that were crowding the hospital. They concluded that he suffered mild memory loss from falling down a cliff, chalking it up to his well known shitty sense of direction. Mustard glared at him with stern eyes while holding a pokeball in his hand.

He had said, "Leon, you should know better than to put catching a Pokémon over your well being! I thought I trained you better than that!"

Leon tuned out the rest of his speech and could only focus on the pokeball. Could that really....could it really be Urshifu? He wasn't entirely sure if he was ecstatic or horrified at that revelation. After Mustard put it in his hands, there was no doubt. He could just _feel_ it. He knew he should have given it back right then and there, but he kept it.

One week later they sent him home, cleared and good to go. On the ride home, he held the pokeball in his hand the entire time. Wanting to throw it yet also deathly afraid of dropping it at the same time. After arriving to his apartment in Wyndon, he set the pokeball on his nightstand and went to go shower, washing the hospital aura away while breathing in the steam slowly, something weighing heavily on his mind.

After he finished, Leon lightly dried his air and walked to his bed, still naked. He sat down on the edge with his arms propped up on his knees and hands crossed, staring intensely at the pokeball on the table. He stayed like this for an hour before finally pressing the open button with a shaky finger. In a bright flash of light Urshifu appeared, towering above him, glaring at him with hungry eyes. Leon gulped, meeting its gaze with extreme nervousness, not really sure what or why he was doing this, feeling almost compelled to do so.

Hesitantly, Leon raised his hands to feel around Urshifu's crotch, eventually finding its member underneath it's fur. He took a deep breath before he began to massage it, starting at the shaft, pumping it a for a bit, moving onto the tip. He rubbed his thumb over the head slowly, never once taking his eyes off of it. It didn't take long for it to become erect, Urshifu's thick penis standing tall against his face. Leon gulped again as he positioned it in front of his lips, taking another deep breath, then fully enveloping it in his mouth. He moaned loudly as he bobbed his head back and forth, sucking and rubbing his tongue all over the shaft and tip. He kept one hand at the base of Urshifu's cock and snaked his other hand down his groin, rubbing himself to peak at the same time. Memories of his time in the Isle of Armor came rushing back to him, memories of him taking on the three Urshifu there one at a time. Yes....that was right. He remembered them passing him around like prey, fucking him for days on end. His brain was still fuzzy, but he could have sworn the Urshifu let a few other Pokémon have their way with him, sucking on a Kommo-o's cock while a Passimian fucked his ass relentlessly. Maybe. He was still pretty fuzzy on the details.

Leon's body began heating up as everything came flooding back to him, his mind going into overdrive. The fact that he let himself become a fuck toy for Urshifu was really fucking him up, for lack of a better word. For two weeks they ravaged his body every way possible, and here he was again sucking it's dick, willingly. It was messed up, it was so messed up. But he still couldn't bring himself to stop.

Urshifu snarled as it was getting impatient and grasped the back of Leon's head, releasing its white fluid swiftly down Leon's throat who swallowed it like a champ. As soon as it was done with every last drop, it bent down and lifted Leon up by his ankles, making him fall back on the bed, helpless again as Urshifu began licking the rim of his asshole, slathering it with saliva before plunging it inside. Leon moaned, tossing his head back, his chest rising and falling rather rapidly. More forgotten memories invaded his mind, recalling more Pokémon fucking him like they wanted to breed him. His holes were always full, day and night. When he wasn't being assaulted he vaguely remembered being tied up against a tree for a while as a Salazzle forced herself onto him, licking every inch of his body with her poisonous tongue. His dick twitched at the thought of it.

It didn't take long before Urshifu was ready, it grabbed his hips and forced itself in deep, stretching Leon wider and wider till it went all the way in. A cry erupted from Leon's throat as he flung his head from side to side, panting wildly at the over-stimulation. It pounded into him with steady speed, his cock bouncing with each thrust. Every time it pulled out, stopping at the tip, then slamming back in at full force, Leon lost his mind. He looked down with dazed eyes, watching as his stomach bulged out from Urshifu's giant dick. He cried out in lost pleasure, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, his throat becoming dry. From Champion to slut, it was a far cry of who he used to be, and quite honestly he sure how to deal with his newfound status.

When he felt his insides burn he realized Urshifu had finished, coming inside him again and filling him up with its seed. God it made him so incredibly full that he felt like he could fall asleep right then and there. However, he noticed that the Pokémon was still hard, so with great effort he turned over on his stomach and spread his legs, reluctantly giving the OK for it to go again. 

It snorted in confirmation, and sure enough Urshifu grabbed his hips and impaled him again and again, reducing Leon to making lust filled mewls and moans in the sheets. He raised his head enough to focus on a picture of him and Hop on the wall, smiling together before all of this happened. As Urshifu continued pounding away into his ass, stretching him more and more, Leon couldn't help but think what his little brother would think of him now.

-


End file.
